Fever Mate
by Lincoln Six Echo
Summary: Het!Anakin helps Het!ObiWan during a moment of need, but it leads to complications...SLASH! ObiWanXAnakin, AnakinXPadme, ObiWanXAnakinXPadme
1. Chapter 1

FEVER MATE

**FEVER MATE**

**By Lincoln Six Echo**

A/N:This story might not be one of my best ones, but it's very special to me, for it's the first one I wrote after suffering from a very serious case of depression. There have been 7 months during which I no longer recognized myself, and it took me over 1 year to return to feel normal. During all this time and even after I began to feel better, my muse seemed to have disappeared, to the point I began to fear it would never return. But it did, and this is the result. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

**PROLOGUE**

Anakin came slowly awake, letting consciousness creep over him little by little. Even before he opened his eyes, he reached out in an instinctive gesture, touching his bed mate's arm.

The skin was warm, but no longer as hot as it had been for the past few days. It meant the Fever was almost gone, and Anakin was not sure if sure if he was happy or saddened by it.

On one hand, Obi-Wan hated to be reduced to that state and Anakin could understand why; on the other, the younger man enjoyed seeing his former master completely out of control, so needy and relentless in doing what was necessary to achieve release.

Anakin smiled as he stretched, feeling his sore muscles complain a bit at the move. He loved the pleasant ache their lovemaking left in him. His smile turned into a grin as he thought of how things had changed in the past five years.

There had been a time when the mere idea of having a man inside him would have made Anakin run away as fast as he could, while now he craved the feeling.

Almost unconsciously, Anakin relaxed back against the mattress as his mind returned to the day when everything had begun.

All had started with a simple question that had led to an unexpected answer…

"Why are you so nervous, Master?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan were aboard of a two persons ship on route to Coruscant after completing another post-war diplomatic mission.

Everything had gone smoothly, until ten days before, when a loud bang, a shuddering of their vessel and an immediate decrease of their speed had signalled the malfunction of their hyperdrive.

Anakin had tried to repair the damage, but there was not much he could do, even with all his expertise, without the appropriate spare parts—and they were lacking them.

Atop of that, they had discovered that the hyperdrive malfunction had caused a power overload that had fried the ship communication system, effectively leaving the two Jedi stranded on a vessel that could proceed toward home only at sub-light speed.

In other words, a 4 days journey had transformed into a 3 weeks one.

Anakin had taken it well, reasoning that it could have been worse. They could have been completely out of power.

Sure, he was upset he would have to wait longer to see Padme and the twins again, but it was something he could cope with. Especially because he had not alerted his family of his imminent return, and thus he knew they would not be upset or worried when he did not arrive at the scheduled time.

So Anakin had kept himself busy, exercising in the small cargo bay and studying the new Jedi Starfighter schematics, while Obi-Wan had spent time reading and meditating.

Or at least he had been doing it—because now, his former Master, the epitome of calm and patience, was fidgeting and shifting position on his seat every few moments. More, he had been looking at the navigation monitor, checking their progress toward Coruscant, at least four times in the past hour.

Come to think about it, Obi-Wan had been a bit restless the previous day too, walking back and forth the small vessel for hours, but Anakin had thought it was due to the fact he needed some exercise. Now he was not so sure.

Anakin frowned; this behaviour was so uncharacteristic of his Master. It was not the first time they had a problem like this one, and Obi-Wan's proverbial patience had never failed him.

"Why are you so nervous?" Anakin asked again when Obi-Wan failed to answer the first time.

Obi-Wan almost startled, then turned to look at him, his eyes very bright, pupils slightly dilated.

"It's…nothing, Anakin. I just wish this ship would move faster."

Anakin tilted his head and studied the older man. He could sense his best friend was not telling him the truth, and it made him narrow his eyes.

Since the night two years ago, when he had told Obi-Wan he was married to Padme and asked his friend to help save his wife from his nightmares of death, the former master and padawan had said everything to each other.

It had been that trust that had made Anakin tell Obi-Wan of how Palpatine had narrated him the legend of Darth Plagueis the Wise and claimed the Sith had the powers to save people from death.

It had been that trust that had pushed Anakin to kill Palpatine on Obi-Wan's urging, despite the fact the now-revealed Sith Lord swore to be Padme's only hope to live.

Yet, now Obi-Wan was breaking that trust, but it did not anger Anakin. No, it worried him, for the older man had to have a very serious reason for lying to him, and he did not like it a bit.

Thus Anakin leaned forward on his seat and reached out to grip one of his friend's hands, stopping it from fidgeting. He was taken aback by how hot the skin was.

"Obi-Wan," he asked concerned, "are you ill? Do you have a fever?"

Obi-Wan retracted his hand and hid it in the fold of his robe, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, I don't have a fever-at least not in the way you think."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Obi-Wan sighed and tugged at his beard, a sure sign he was ill at ease.

"What is it?" Anakin insisted gently.

Obi-Wan sighed again, dropping his eyes to look at his folded hands and whispered, "This is a very embarrassing matter, Anakin."

"More embarrassing than me fainting in the delivery room as Padme gave birth to the twins?" Anakin replied, in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. Obi-Wan smiled weakly and Anakin felt his concern increase. "You know you can tell me everything."

"I know, but this is something only four persons ever knew about, and three of them are now dead."

"Do you mean it is something dangerous to know?"

"No. It's just that it's something very private." Obi-Wan shifted on the seat and threw another glance at the navigation computer.

Anakin thought of making a comment about the fact the ship was not going to go faster no matter how many times Obi-Wan looked at the screen, but his previous failed attempt at humour had showed him it was not the time for jokes.

Finally Obi-Wan took his eyes away from the monitors and turned to face Anakin. "You know I'm from a planet called Rekam, don't you?"

Anakin nodded, a bit surprised by the question.

"But I suppose you aren't aware of a certain…characteristic… of the Rekamians males…"

Anakin shook his head. What characteristic? Obi-Wan had looked like a normal human male the few times he had seen him undressed.

"You see, due to some genetic aberration, the Rekamians men have developed a peculiar physiology…" Obi-Wan's voice died, as he once again looked away from Anakin.

Anakin felt suddenly cold with dread. What was Obi-Wan trying to say? What peculiar physiology? "Are you going to die?" he blurted out before he could control himself.

Obi-Wan looked at him seriously and replied, "No, I'm not going to die…at least not yet."

Anakin paled. That was not one of Obi-Wan's ironic comments. That was the truth. He was not going to die now—but soon.

"Obi-Wan, Master, please tell me what is going on," Anakin all but begged.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, you've the right to know, since you will be here when it happens…" He said almost to himself, before continuing in a louder tone. "Every five years Rekamians men go through a period called Blood Fever… essentially it's mating fever, and the males must couple… or die."

Anakin opened his mouth to say something, then closed it without uttering a word. In a way it was incredible to even think of Obi-Wan being prey to a mating fever… His master was always so composed and restrained, and in all the years Anakin had known him, he had never shown any interest in sex.

Anakin remembered that during his teenage years, when he was prey to his hormones and Obi-Wan lectured him all the time about controlling and releasing his urges, he had often wondered if his Master was a virgin, one of those Jedi who had chosen chastity as way of life.

But now it seemed likely he had been wrong all along.

"Are you in this "fever" period?" Anakin asked and Obi-Wan nodded. "I-I guess it's not the first time it happens…"

"Indeed. It first happened when I was twenty."

"Oh. So you've been through it two, three times while I was your apprentice."

"Twice. My second time was a couple of months before we first met on Tatooine."

"Why didn't I notice it? The symptoms you have aren't…well…are evident. How could I have missed them?"

"Because I removed myself from your presence as soon as I felt the first stirrings of the Fever," Obi-Wan explained, raising a trembling hand to rub at his chin.

"Why?" Had Obi-Wan afraid he would act improperly toward his young charge?

"Because it's something a padawan should never see—his master out of control, unable to focus or meditate, unable to restrain his needs. It would set a bad example. So, instead, I left you with the excuse of some solo mission, although I didn't even leave the Temple."

Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan was a reserved, even shy man, who was always in control of himself and his emotions. It had to be an anathema for him to fall prey to hormones and instincts he could not control.

"Who…who helped you…if I may ask?"

"Siri Tachi. She's been my Fever Mate since my first time," Obi-Wan answered, swallowing hard.

"Oh." Anakin remembered well Siri Tachi. The blond haired master and her padawan Ferus Olin had often gone on missions with Anakin and Obi-Wan, and he had liked her. She had been witty and full of resources. He had been saddened when she had been killed during the war.

That day Anakin had been afraid for his Master because Obi-Wan had looked on the verge of beheading the bounty hunter that had killed Siri with his lightsabre.

In that moment Anakin had thought that Obi-Wan and Siri had been more than friends, but then his Master had controlled himself and let the bounty hunter live. Thus Anakin had concluded the older man had never loved Siri because, had he loved her, he would have exacted his revenge from the man who had killed her.

Time had passed, Anakin had matured and come to know his Master better. He now knew Obi-Wan would never kill out of revenge, no matter what was done to him. The experience with Asajj Ventress just proved it.

Anakin took a deep breath and murmured, "I'm sorry she died. I know I've never told you before."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Siri was a good Jedi and a good friend. I miss her."

Anakin was a bit taken aback by Obi-Wan referring to his lover for 15 years as a "friend", but said nothing. He already knew that despite the changes made to the Code that now allowed Jedi to have romantic relationships, Obi-Wan and him had different views on "attachments".

"So, do you have somebody else to be with now?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. Master Unduli, Luminara had agreed to be my new Fever Mate. I alerted her when I felt the first stirrings during the first day of our journey back…but it no longer matters…" Obi-Wan's voice died as he looked out the window to the star filled space.

"Why?" Anakin asked, feeling his concern increase at his Master's defeated tone.

"Because I won't last long enough for us to reach Coruscant at this speed. The unconsummated Fever will kill me before we arrive." Obi-Wan's voice was sad, but matter of fact.

"No!" Anakin exclaimed, rising from his seat. "This won't happen! There must be something we can do! Do you have any medication that could help you? Couldn't you use meditation to balance your hormones?"

Obi-Wan slowly shook his head. "No Anakin, there is nothing I can do-"

"-Except for mating." Anakin completed the line.

"Yes."

It took just a moment to make a decision, the only possible one with his best friend's life at stake.

"Then do it."

Obi-Wan startled. "What?"

"Do you need your partner to be a woman?"

"No… I don't think so…it's just a matter of preference, but-"

"I'm here, Obi-Wan. I will help you through this fever."

Obi-Wan shook his head, agitated, and stood up too. "No, it's impossible…you don't know what are you offering…"

"Of course, I know what I am offering. I'm offering my body to save your life." Anakin took a step forward, to put a hand on Obi-Wan's arm, but his Master backed away.

"Don't touch me! It's…it's painful…"

"I am sorry. I just wish to help."

Obi-Wan watched him with a weak smile. "It's not your fault. Anakin, I appreciate your offer, but I cannot accept it. I know little about relations between men, and I'm afraid I could hurt you in the heat of the moment. But more importantly, should you become my Fever Mate now, I would search for you during my next Fevers too, until one of us joins the Force. A sort of connection would be established between us and only you would be able to appease my need—and I don't want to trap you in this. You are married and Padme-"

"Padme would never forgive me if I let you die while having the power to save you," Anakin interrupted him. "She will understand, Obi-Wan. This isn't adultery; this is a matter of life and death and I refuse to let you die because of your blasted sense of honour."

"But I could hurt you…"

"Yes, it's a possibility. But I doubt you could ever cause me more pain than the one I feel now, as I think about your imminent death…" Anakin's voice was pained as he stared at his best friend.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan's whisper was agonized. He reached out with his hand to touch the younger man, but stopped midway.

Anakin took the still outstretched hand in his own. "I'm here, Obi-Wan. Let me help you. Take what you need," he coaxed.

The younger Jedi watched as his Master struggled with himself. He watched the conflict eating Obi-Wan being reflected in his eyes, and felt relief surge in him when he saw the older man's final acceptance of his offer.

"All right, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered simply, and they shared a brief smile as the clasped hands.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a moment of silence, then a nervous Anakin asked, "What- what we do now

There was a moment of silence, then a nervous Anakin asked, "What- what we do now?"

What as sounded so easy when he had tried to make Obi-Wan reason, had turned complex now that Anakin was faced with imminent reality of having sex with his Master.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard and murmured, "I think it would be best if we started now…before the pressure grows too strong. This way I should be able to be more in control of myself. I don't want to hurt you, Anakin."

"I know Master, I know. All right, let's do this. Let's…take showers and then we will meet in your quarters and do…what we have to do," Anakin said, ignoring his trepidation.

Obi-Wan nodded. "As you wish." He looked at Anakin for a moment, his eyes very intense, then turned on his heels and walked out of the cockpit.

When he was alone, Anakin took a deep, calming breath, before directing to his quarters.

Once inside, he stripped of his clothes, fumbling with shaking fingers at his belt and boot buckles.

Anakin had never been with a man before. He had never even been attracted to males, but he knew the basics of the act he would soon been involved with Obi-Wan. The idea of having Obi-Wan's cock inside him made his stomach churn, and he had to fight a wave of nausea as he stepped under the shower. Suppose Obi-Wan would hurt him? Not intentionally, of course, but because of his fever and inexperience. Anakin could deal with his pain, but Obi-Wan would never forgive himself if he hurt him.

The shower was soon over and, once he was dry, Anakin wore his bath robe and took a moment to centre himself, before leaving his rooms and going to Obi-Wan's.

The metal door slid open before he had the time to press the chime and similarly attired Obi-Wan welcomed Anakin into his quarters.

Anakin stepped inside, his eyes flashing to the bed that seemed to dominate the place. The covers had been turned down and two small tubes of gel lay on the white sheets.

"What…what are those?" Anakin almost stammered.

Obi-Wan followed the direction of his gaze. "One is the gel I use for my leg; you know I've been experiencing cramps since Dooku wounded it. It relaxes muscles and should be helpful to make…this…easier for you. The other is massage oil…"

Anakin blushed crimson as he understood what the items were for, and he rubbed his sweaty palms on his bath robe.

"All right, what next?" Anakin murmured, gathering his courage.

"Why don't you lay down on the bed, on your stomach? It should be the more comfortable position…"

Anakin nodded, but his feet refused to move and carry him to the bed.

Obi-Wan noticed and a shaking hand rose to grip Anakin's arm. "You don't have to do this, Anakin," he said softly, although the younger man could sense how much it was costing him to say those words, when all his instinct screamed at him to take Anakin here and now. "I understand if you changed your mind… Just lock the door when you go out…so I won't come in search for you…"

Those calm, yet anguished words snapped Anakin out of his paralyzing fear. "What? I should lock you inside and let you die? I don't think so! Yes, I'm afraid Master, this is something unknown, but I won't let you die, so don't say something like that ever again." And speaking so, Anakin shook his arm free and marched to the bed.

Once there, the turned to fix Obi-Wan, who had not moved from his position by the door, and took off his robe, baring his body to the older man's gaze.

Obi-Wan's eyes blazed at the sight of his naked flesh. He swallowed hard and his fists clenched at his sides.

A shiver coursed along Anakin's spine as he noticed the prominence tenting the older man's robe.

His Master's erection.

Anakin gulped, and turned around. He stretched on the bed, dragging a couple of pillows under his body until he felt comfortable.

A few seconds later, the bed dipped as Obi-Wan sat by his side. Anakin almost jumped. A calloused hand posed over his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Try and relax, Anakin."

"Easier to say than to do, Master," Anakin replied, turning his head over his shoulder to face his friend.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I know, but do try it." He reached out and took one of the tubes, opening it. "I will first spread the muscle relaxant in you. It should act quickly and make the next step easier."

Anakin nodded. "All right," he said, trying to sound confident. He returned to rest his head on his folded arms, as Obi-Wan turned to face his hips.

Anakin tried not to tense when he felt the cool gel drop where nobody had ever touched him. It was soon followed by a gentle finger that delicately spread the unguent on his opening. The young man bit his lower lip when the tip of Obi-Wan's finger pushed inside him, spreading more gel.

"Are you all right?" his Master asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied, as he got used to the odd feeling of having something move inside him.

After a few moments the finger was removed, and Obi-Wan reached for the other tube. A pungent smell invaded the room and both men wrinkled their nose.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't find anything else to use as lubricant. At least this stuff isn't toxic."

"It's all right, Obi-Wan…just do it."

Anakin tensed as he heard a rustle of clothes—Obi-Wan taking off his robe. He bit his lip, waiting for the older man to just push inside him and was surprised when he felt a finger touch him again.

As if reading his thoughts, Obi-Wan murmured, "I promised myself I would everything possible not to hurt you and that involves preparing you more. I've never done this, but I'm going to stretch you with my fingers. You tell me if it gets too uncomfortable."

"As you wish," Anakin replied, relieved, even if he was adamant not to show any discomfort. Obi-Wan would stop if he thought he was in pain and the consequences would be deadly for him.

Thus Anakin focused on his body and willed it to accept Obi-Wan's fingers. In truth, physically, it was not so difficult; the muscle relaxant had done its job well, and he felt no pain, just a strange sensation of fullness. Mentally, instead, it still felt like an invasion, and Anakin had to fight the instinct to expel the fingers.

"Is everything all right?" Obi-Wan asked and Anakin heard the anxiety behind the question. His Master had been so calm up to that moment, but it looked like his control was wearing thin. Anakin loved sex, but he certainly would not like to be obliged to mate in order to stay alive, and he knew he would not be as calm had he been in Obi-Wan's place.

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered, and this time it was really so. He had somehow found inside himself the strength to calm his self-protective instinct and the fingers no longer felt like an invasion.

"Then…then I can proceed?"

Anakin turned his head to look at his Master's face. Obi-Wan's cheeks were flushed, his pupils dilated and his breath was hurried. The younger Jedi's gaze raked his lightly haired chest, down to his stomach, before returning to his face. It was not a good idea to see exactly what Obi-Wan was going to push inside him…

"Yes…do it. I'm ready." _At least as much as I can be,_ Anakin thought burying his face in the pillow.

The bed dipped as Obi-Wan rose to his knees behind Anakin. A warm hand spread his ass cheeks and the something big and blunt started pushing against his opening.

Anakin gasped as he was slowly filled. The sensation was unexpected. He felt no pain because he had been prepared well, but his body and mind needed time to get used to the fullness. Obi-Wan felt so large inside him.

Finally, after what looked like an eternity, Anakin felt Obi-Wan's chest against his back.

"Are you…all the way in?" he asked, voice a bit shaky.

"Yes. Are you all right?" Obi-Wan answered breathily.

"Yes…just don't move yet. Give me a few minutes to get used to it."

"Of course…anything you want," Obi-Wan's hand caressed his back and sides, the touch soothing and relaxing and after a few moments Anakin murmured, "You can move now."

Obi-Wan let out a relieved sigh and slightly pulled back, before pushing in again.

It was not too bad, and Anakin relaxed even more, releasing his grip over the pillow now that he thought the whole experience would not going to be too traumatic.

Atop of him, Obi-Wan moved, pushing and retracting, his movements fluid, his breath fanning Anakin's skin.

Then the older man shifted, changing the angle of the penetration and the next time he thrust, Anakin gasped aloud.

Obi-Wan stilled at once. "What is it?" he asked anxiously. "Did I hurt you?"

Anakin blinked his eyes. "No…it's just you brushed something…inside. The sensation was odd, but pleasant. Can you do it again?" he said hopefully.

"Of course," Obi-Wan answered, relaxing and moving again.

Anakin moaned aloud when that spot inside him was brushed again and again. _This is going to be much more pleasurable than I thought,_ Anakin mused as he felt his cock swell and harden.

He wriggled his flesh hand between his body and the pillow, grasping his erection and starting to pull and tug at it, as Obi-Wan kept trusting in him.

Without even noticing it, Anakin began arching against Obi-Wan, as his pleasure mounted and his hand moved quickly up and down his shaft. His laboured breath now matched Obi-Wan's, those thrusts were now deeper, harder, faster, as moans and groans were torn from his lips.

Two more thrusts from Obi-Wan, two more strokes of his hand, and Anakin went over the edge. He cried out as he spilled his seed on the pillow, barely noticing as, atop of him, Obi-Wan's body shuddered as he too found his release.

When Anakin recovered his wits, he found himself laying beneath Obi-Wan's spent body. Without thinking, Anakin reached out near his side, finding Obi-Wan's hand and interlacing their fingers.

"How are you?" he whispered.

Obi-Wan raised his head from his neck. "I'm well. And you?"

"I feel fine. This was much better than I expected… I liked it," Anakin added, almost in an afterthought.

"Really?" Obi-Wan rolled off Anakin to stretch near him. There was a smile on his lips as he looked at the younger man. "I'm so glad it was pleasurable for you, Anakin. I would hate to make you uncomfortable."

"I know." Anakin squeezed the hand he still held. "Now, can we rest a bit? Or do you need to do it again?"

"I think we have a couple of hours before the Fever raise again. Plenty of time for a nap and a meal, if you are hungry."

"Good. Wake me up when you need me." And speaking so, Anakin closed his eyes and let sleep envelop him.

During the following four days, Anakin and Obi-Wan joined their bodies several times, and every time the young man found the act pleasurable. True, after a couple of days of constant sex, his body started to be a little sore, but Obi-Wan was always considerate. He entered Anakin gently and made sure to hit the young man's prostate with every thrust he took.

They managed to have sex before Obi-Wan's need could escalate too much, thus allowing the older man to keep a tighter rein on his lust. He lost his control only twice, when he ended up biting Anakin's neck during his climax. It was nothing bad, but Obi-Wan was mortified for marking his friend and it took time for Anakin to make him understand he did not mind.

Anakin was saddened to see that Obi-Wan seemed to gain little pleasure by their joining, always being so worried about hurting Anakin, about asking too much or losing his control.

He wondered how Obi-Wan was when he made love to someone, when his passion was motivated by other things than his mating fever. Anakin thought he would be as considerate as he was with him, but, hopefully not as concerned and restrained.

When the Fever finally ended, Anakin found himself tired, sore but very happy. His Master was alive and well, he was fine, and the prospect to go through another Fever five years down in the future was a pleasant one, something to look forward to, and not dread as he first thought.

The two men spent the final days of the trip resting and recovering, both of them happy to discover that their relationship had not been changed by what had transpired. There was not embarrassment between them. They were as comfortable with each other as usual, sure of their friendship and the strength of their mutual affection.


	3. Chapter 3

§

Once arrived on Coruscant, Anakin and Obi-Wan reported to the Council and briefed them on their mission's outcome. Then, while his Master sat among his colleagues, Anakin took his leave and went to the apartment in the west side of the Temple where he lived with his wife and children.

Padme had moved to the Temple after their marriage had become public and the twins were born. Luke and Leia were very powerful in the Force, and the serene atmosphere of the Temple was beneficial to them. Also, raising two Force sensitive children was not an easy task, and the young parents relied much on the Crèche masters' help and advice.

Anakin smiled when he sensed Padme's presence behind the door, and entered their quarters with a spring in his steps.

"I'm home!" he called.

"Anakin!" Padme appeared from her study and rushed to meet him, throwing herself into his arms.

He laughed and embraced her back, pulling her up and twirling her around.

Padme laughed too and when he finally put her down, she cupped his face with her hands and exclaimed, "You didn't alert me you were coming home!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Anakin answered, smiling broadly and pulling her closer for a long kiss. "Are you happy to see me?"

"Well… I don't know… I'm not sure with all those men that are hiding in our closet…" Padme said seriously, before giggling at his stormy expression. "Of course I'm happy to see you, Anakin! I and the children missed you so much." She posed her head on his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat.

"I missed you too. By the way, where are they?"

"In the Crèche, as usual. I just returned home from a Senate meeting."

"Then we are all alone…"

"Uh-uh…"

"And you don't have to return to your office…"

"Not before tomorrow…"

"Then there is the time to give me a proper welcome back…" Anakin arched his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, so this is what it's called now…" Padme answered with a teasing tone, taking his flesh hand and leading him toward their bedroom.

Once inside, they spent several moments just kissing and whispering loving nonsense in each other's ears, before their hands attached each other's clothes, trying to free the other from every barrier as soon as possible.

Anakin felt intoxicated by his wife's scent, but to his surprise the sight and the feel of her smooth, pale skin failed to effect him in the most basic of ways.

Despite the strangeness of it, he refused to let his thoughts linger on it. He was sure he would soon be up to the task. He picked Padme up in his arms and laid her in the middle of the bed, before stretching atop of her.

Padme spread her legs to allow him to nestle his cock between her thighs, but even the wetness he found there, proof of her desire and readiness to receive him, failed to make him harden.

Anakin began to lavish Padme's breasts with kisses, while he used his hand to try and coax his member to rise for the occasion. He tried to immerse himself in the pleasure of making love to his wife with his lips and tongue, but as things progressed, it became clear that his excitement was nowhere near hers.

Finally, Padme noticed his predicament.

"What is it, love?" she asked gently.

"I don't know," he answered, embarrassed. "It has never happened before."

Padme cupped his cheek with her hand. "Don't worry. Probably you are just tired from the mission and the journey back."

"Yes," he said, willing it to be true. "I'm just tired." _Probably it is all the sex I had with Obi-Wan… I still need to recover._

Feeling reassured, Anakin returned to concentrate on his wife. "The fact I'm not able to… perform…doesn't mean I'm going to leave you unsatisfied, My Lady," he said with a smirk, before pushing Padme back on the mattress, and bringing her to ecstasy with his hands and mouth.

Eight days after his return to Coruscant, Anakin stopped in front of Master Unduli's office in the Healers Ward.

He had been the one requesting an appointment, and the mere fact he had done it on his own was testament of the seriousness of his problem.

However, now that he was there, he hesitated. This was so embarrassing! How could he go inside and tell the respected, _female_ master, he was not able to get it up? He felt like dying with shame at the mere thought. Perhaps he should have gone to a male healer, but Master Unduli was the only one he really trusted…and there was not much else he could do. He could not go out and buy some pills, not with him being allergic to so many drugs. He needed medical help—and he was going to get it. For Padme. For himself.

Gathering his courage, he pressed the chime. The door slid open.

"Come in," Master Unduli called.

Anakin entered the small room, looking with dread at the medical bed with the wall. He just hoped the examination would be quick…

"Master Unduli," he said, bowing in front of the older Jedi.

"Anakin, what can I do for you? Are you not feeling well?"

"No, I feel fine—but I have a problem, Master."

"A medical one?" Luninara asked, circling her desk to stand in front of him.

"I'm not sure." Anakin took a deep breath and pressed on. "You see, I'm not able to have… relations…with my wife."

"Do you mean you are impotent?"

Anakin cringed at the word, but nodded.

Luminara tilted her head to observe him, gently probing him with the Force. "When did it start?"

"Since my return from my last mission. Eight days."

"Well, take off your clothes and sit on the bed. I need to take some tests."

Anakin swallowed hard, but hurried to do as he was told, hoping everything would end soon.

Two hours later Anakin sat in front of Master Unduli's desk and she explained to him the results of his tests.

"So Anakin, I couldn't find anything wrong with your body. You're perfectly healthy—and functional. This leads me to believe the problem might be mental or emotional."

"Mental or emotional? Are you trying to say that deep down I don't really want my wife? That's impossible, Master! I love Padme and I want her all the time! This situation is driving me crazy…seeing her lying on the bed naked, ready for me, wanting me and being unable to do anything!" Anakin exploded, blushing when he realized what he had said.

"Shh, Anakin, calm down. I know you love your wife. I wasn't thinking of this." Luminara soothed him.

Anakin relaxed a bit. "What were you thinking of, then?"

"Well Anakin, you must be aware that I know you helped Obi-Wan during his last Blood Fever."

Anakin nodded. "I had guessed he would tell you. You're his healer and were also the person originally destined to be with him." _But what has it to do with my problem_?

"That's right. Obi-Wan told me he informed you that from now on you will be his Fever Mate until one of you joins the Force…"

"Yes, he told me."

"Well, it's possible that this sort of connection between you two could be responsible of your current impotence."

"What?!" Anakin sat straighter on the chair.

Luminara steepled her fingers in front of her face. "The origins of the Rekamians' Blood Fever aren't known for sure, but some scientists speculate it was due to the need to stop the fights between the males for the possession of the females, by tying each man to only one woman for his entire life. Rekamians used to be a very fiery, warrior like populace in the past—and they still are, to a degree -- even if nobody would ever guess it with Obi-Wan as an example."

"But if this true, if I'm impotent because of this connection between us, why didn't Obi-Wan tell me?" Anakin asked in a desperate whisper. He could not believe Obi-Wan would keep silent on something so important.

"Because I don't think he knows about this side effect." Luminara stared straight at Anakin. "You and Obi-wan will need to talk, but there are certain things he told me when I agree to become his Fever Mate, that I think you should know."

Anakin nodded, relaxing against the back of his chair.

"As you probably already know, Obi-Wan and Siri Tachi became Fever Mates when your Master was twenty and went through four Blood Fevers together."

"Yes, he told me."

"But what you may don't know is that neither of them ever had relations with other people or each other outside of the fever periods."

"Oh. They didn't ever…? Not even once?" Anakin was stunned. He could not understand how someone could go on without sex for so long.

"No. Anakin, you must be aware that even if celibacy was never mandatory according to the Old Code, a lot of Jedi preferred chastity to meaningless couplings with strangers. Both Obi-Wan and Siri thought like that. They wouldn't have been together had Obi-Wan's physiology not forced their hands."

"So you're trying to tell me they never knew the "fever bond" made them impotent except with each other because they never tried to be with someone else?"

"Yes, Anakin, that's exactly what I meant." Luminara smiled sadly. "You need to talk with Obi-Wan.

Anakin nodded. "I will." He fell silent for a moment, then his head snapped up. "Couldn't we just break this connection between us?"

"No. The connection cannot be broken because it's something intangible. The scientists don't even know how it's established nor how it works, but it has been proved that even the strongest mental shields aren't able to block it. I'm sorry."

Anakin sighed and smiled bitterly. "Well, it's best I go to see Obi-Wan. I will need his help to explain this to Padme…" He felt his heart break at the prospect of not being able to make love to his wife for the rest of his life and he closed his eyes as he tried to contain his pain.

"Do you wish for me to come too when you talk with your wife, in order to answer to any question she might have?"

"No, Master, thank you. I think Obi-wan and I will be enough. I will tell Padme to come and see you if there is something we cannot answer to."

"Alright Anakin. May the Force be with you, young Knight, and keep you strong in this difficult moment."

Anakin bowed in salute and left the room, his mind and heart in turmoil.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin found Obi-Wan at home, in their old quarters. His Master was sitting at his desk, grading tests for his Advanced Jedi Philosophy class and sipping tea.

"Anakin!" he said with a smile when he saw him step inside the room. Obi-Wan had never changed the door code, and his old padawan had still free access to his quarters.

"Do you have a moment, Master? I need to talk with you."

"Of course." Obi-Wan said, frowning at Anakin's serious tone. He stood up and walked to the old couch and armchair in the middle of the common room, gesturing the younger man to take a seat as he did the same. "What is Anakin?"

Anakin stared at his folded arms. "Master, I have just returned from a visit to the Healers Ward."

"Oh. Are you feeling unwell?" Obi-Wan leaned forward, scrutinizing Anakin with his blue-grey eyes and the Force.

"Not really. I'm not ill, but I've a problem, a serious one, and Master Unduli believes it may involve you too."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows arched in surprise. "Me? What kind of problem is it?"

Anakin took a deep breath. "I've been impotent since our return and Luminara thinks it's probably due to the connection you established with me during your Blood Fever."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in horror. "What?" he croaked out.

"She said the connection probably made us both impotent but with each other," Anakin explained gently, keeping his anguish down. Obi-Wan was already too distressed.

"But- but this impossible! Siri and I never had this problem!"

"How can you tell? Master Unduli told me you had no relations with others outside of your fever periods and so it was for Master Tachi…"

"Well, that's true, but…" Obi-Wan dropped his head in his hands. "Oh Force, what have I done?"

Anakin stood up and walked to his friend. "You did nothing," he soothed, squeezing a tense shoulder. "You didn't know. And even if you had told me…it wouldn't have changed my decision to help you." He said, sensing the absolute sincerity of his own words. "Your life is more important than this."

Obi-Wan raised his head and looked anguished at Anakin. "But what about Padme? I ruined your marriage!"

"You didn't. Our marriage is strong and will survive this. Padme will understand, I'm sure she will, but I need you to come with me to talk with her. We need to explain to her exactly what happened."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course. She needs to know everything. It's her right and my duty. Do you want to do it now?"

"It would be for the best. Padme knows I had an appointment with Luminara and she will be waiting for the results of the visit."

Obi-Wan stood up and walked to the wall hanger to retrieve his robe, then left the room at Anakin's side, a concerned frown marring both their faces.

Padme was in the living room when Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived. She smiled brightly when she saw the two men, then went to embrace the older Jedi.

"Obi-Wan! You finally come to visit! How are you?"

"I'm well Padme," Obi-Wan smiled back at her. "And you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just a bit tired. Today Senate session was longer than expected."

"I see." Obi-Wan looked around. "Where are the two little ones?"

"They are still in the Crèche. I've just returned, and I wanted a few minutes to put away my things before going to pick them." She smiled again. "So, will you stay for dinner? Mind you, Threepio said he is trying a new recipe, so I don't really know if you should accept the invitation."

Obi-Wan grinned. "I think I could be brave enough to try the food," he said, before sobering, "but I'm not sure you will want me around after you hear what we came to say."

Padme's smile fell. "Have you been assigned another mission?" She looked at Anakin, "You have just returned after a four months absence!"

Anakin shook his head, "No, Angel, we aren't going anywhere."

"What is it, then? Why do you both look like you're going to a funeral?" Padme shifted her gaze from one man to the other, willing one of them to reply.

"Padme, darling, it regards the… problem…I've been having while we are together…"

Padme's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed when she realized what Anakin was referring to. She threw a confused glance at Obi-Wan.

Anakin swallowed. "It concerns him too," he answered her unspoken question.

"What?!" Padme sounded stunned.

"Padme, it would be best if you sit. Anakin and I will explain everything to you," Obi-Wan suggested, motioning toward the divan.

Although surprised, Padme did as she was told, sitting down and looking expectantly at the two men as they sat in front of her.

Obi-Wan collected his thoughts for a moment, then asked. "Padme, all of this is connected to my Rekamian physiology. Have you ever read or heard about it?"

"No, I am afraid I don't know much about your homeworld."

"Rekamian males have a peculiar characteristic. Every five years they enter a period, lasting up to a week, called the Blood Fever. During this time they – us—are compelled to mate or die because of an unfulfilled fever."

Padme wrinkled her nose. "It doesn't sound pleasant."

"It's not. No man likes to become a little more than an animal in heat, led only by lust and hormones." Obi-Wan replied.

"I can understand, but what has this to do with Anakin's problem?"

"Padme, Obi-Wan entered his last Blood Fever during our trip back," Anakin said gently.

"What?"

"The hyperdrive malfunctioned, and the journey that should have lasted only a few days turned into a three weeks trip. Atop of it our communication system overloaded, leaving us basically stranded in space. It was during this time that Obi-Wan entered his Fever…"

Padme looked in turn at both men, as she digested what she had just heard. Anakin watched as confusion turned into realization on her face, and he could not help but think she looked beautiful in all her emotion. Her features and eyes were so expressive…

There was a stirring in his groin at that thought. Anakin caught his breath. Was it possible? Perhaps it was only wishful thinking. Better to return to concentrate on the conversation.

"Yes, Padme, Anakin helped me to survive the Fever. I would have never wanted to ask that much from him, but he was quite insistent…" Obi-Wan lowered his eyes, ashamed.

"He did the right thing, Obi-Wan," Padme reached out to take the older man's hand. "I would have done the same in his place." She smiled proudly and lovingly at her husband.

Anakin's member stiffed more and his heart started pounding in his chest.

"I would have done the same too, had our positions been reversed," Obi-Wan said, "but I didn't know there would be complications."

"What complications?"

"Apparently the connection that formed between us during the Fever made both of us unable to have relations with other people but each other…"

"Oh." This time Padme could not hide her shock. "You mean that Anakin and I-" she could not complete the line.

Obi-Wan was about to say something, but Anakin was quicker.

"Perhaps it's not really so."

"What?" Obi-Wan and Padme asked in unison.

"Master, Padme…I've an erection. And I certainly didn't get it thinking of you, Obi-Wan. I was looking at Padme, musing about how beautiful she is and I got hard. Do you think Master Unduli might have been mistaken? Or that your mere presence could made me able to…perform?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know. Why-why don't you try it out? No, not here," he added when the couple looked at him, stunned. "Go to your room…I will stay here. Perhaps I will be close enough to allow you your intimacy, while giving you privacy."

Anakin and Padme exchanged a glance, then stood up at the same moment.

"Thank you Master!" Anakin called over his shoulder as he took his wife's hand and led her toward the bedroom.

Two hours later Anakin emerged from the bedroom, tired, hungry and very sated. He walked to the living room where they had left Obi-Wan and found his Master kneeling on the carpet, eyes closed, obviously in deep meditation.

Not wishing to disturb him, Anakin sat on the couch and lowered his head against it as he waited for the older man to resurface to awareness.

After a few minutes, he saw Obi-Wan blink his eyes to focus on his surroundings. He immediately sensed Anakin's presence and turned to face him with an anxious gaze. "Well?"

Anakin grinned broadly. "Everything was perfect, Master. Thank you."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "There is nothing to thank me for. You are in this situation because of me, and it is my duty as your friend and Fever Mate to make sure you are happy."

"Maybe. In any case, thank you again, from Padme too."

Obi-Wan smiled. "That reminds me, Threepio has said dinner is almost ready, so perhaps it is best if you go to pick Luke and Leia from the Crèche."

Anakin nodded, dragging himself to his feet. "You are right. Will you stay for dinner? I think we and Padme will need to have another conversation about what to do next."

"Uh?"

"Obi-Wan, we will need to decide how to…organize. We can hardly ask you to camp in our living room all the time. Nor would I like to schedule my lovemaking to your free time…" Anakin grimaced, flushing a bit.

"Yes, of course. I hadn't thought about it yet. All right, I will stay for dinner and then we can talk about it calmly. Now go to pick up the children."

"Alright."


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin was lying in bed, waiting for Padme to join him. He felt happy, in peace with himself and the world, although a bit tired.

The party they had held for Luke and Leia's third Naming Day had been a success, with their quarters filled with children bringing small presents to the twins and eating the sweets and cakes Threepio had prepared.

When Anakin had first suggested the idea of a party, Padme had been less than enthusiastic. Their apartment was filled with precious Naboo furniture and gifts she had received by diplomats along the years, and she had not relished the idea of having a bunch of children running in their rooms. Not even if they were Jedi children, and thus better behaved than average younglings. However everything had gone smoothly, especially because Obi-Wan had been there to make sure the children would not turn too wild.

Anakin smiled as he thought of how the famous Master Kenobi had kept the younglings in line, perfectly balancing sternness and kindness, the same combination he used with Luke and Leia—and had used, although not always with good results, with Anakin too. The twins adored their "uncle" and had been delighted when Obi-Wan had come to live near them.

Through various attempts and tries, Anakin had discovered that Obi-Wan's presence could be sensed by their connection, allowing him to be a lover for Padme, within a range of twenty meters. So Obi-Wan had moved in the adjoining quarters; a door had been opened in the dividing wall to allow Anakin and Obi-Wan to visit each other's quarters easily, without sacrificing either man's privacy.

Obi-Wan now dined most of the evenings with them, and Anakin was quite happy to have his friend near, to see him content and cared for by his "adopted" family.

Since the ban against romantic attachments had been lifted, Anakin had hoped one day Obi-wan would find someone to love and share his life with, as he and Padme did. Unfortunately, it seemed unlikely it would ever happen, given Obi-Wan's personality and connection to Anakin.

The younger man thought it was a pity. Obi-Wan was a considerate, kind man, always willing to put another's need and happiness before his own. He was also full of irony and spirit despite his calm exterior. And he was also very attractive, with his expressive blue-grey eyes, reddish hair and beard, masculine features and slender body. Yes, that body was indeed very sexy…

Anakin froze in shock.

Where that thought had come from? Since then he had started to think of Obi-Wan as sexy?

He was prevented from giving himself an answer by Padme entering the room. She was wearing only a translucent, rose-yellow coloured silky gown that shimmered under the half powered lights.

Anakin's body reacted to the sight. "Come here," he said hoarsely, stretching a hand toward her.

Padme smiled and circled the bed to reach his side. Once she was close enough, Anakin embraced her and pulled her on the bed, taking her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

His wife responded with the same ardour, and very soon their sleep clothes were discarded, as they writhed on the bed.

Anakin stretched atop of Padme, covering her neck and upper breasts with kisses, as she caressed his shoulders and chest. Then she moved her hands down his back to cup and squeeze the swell of his buttocks.

Anakin felt her cool fingers slid in his crack and was caught by the sudden desire to feel her touch on his opening.

Inside him.

He shivered at the idea. He had never wanted it before, but now, now he was filled with longing.

He took Padme's right arm by the wrist and brought her hand up to his lips, sucking her fingers into his mouth. When they were wet, he put her hand back on his ass and murmured, "Put your fingers in me, love."

Padme looked at him surprised. "There?" she whispered.

"Yes, put them inside, one by one."

There was some fumbling as Padme adjusted the angle of her hand, the Anakin closed his eyes as he felt her enter him, first with one finger, then with two. The feeling was pleasurable, but it was not what he really wanted. He wanted more depth and more thickness. He arched, pushing back onto the fingers. "Put another one inside."

"Is it not too much? I don't want to hurt you," Padme murmured.

"No, don't worry, I have taken Obi-" Anakin shut his mouth as the sudden realization of what he was trying to recreate, of the sensation he wanted to feel again, hit him.

He wanted to feel Obi-Wan again inside him—and not in five years time. He wanted him now.

He wanted to feel again that fullness and that delicious rubbing against his prostate.

Anakin almost panicked at the thought.

What would Obi-Wan think if he told the older man he wanted him? What would Padme think if she knew he was lusting after his Master?

Oh Force, what a situation!

"Anakin, darling, are you all right?" Padme whispered, calling him back to the present.

"Yes…yes I am. You can take off your fingers now…it must not be very comfortable for you," he said. Anakin resumed his ministrations on her body, relieved he had not lost his erection during his moment of panic.

He was able to bring both of them to completion several minutes later, even if he was now acutely aware there was something missing to make his satisfaction really complete…

_What would be like to be buried inside Padme with Obi-Wan deep inside me?_ Anakin thought as sleep claimed him._ To fill and be filled at the same time? _

Once the idea took roots, Anakin was not able to push it away.

He began observing Obi-Wan every time he was close, watching how he moved his hands, how he walked, how his muscles bulged during their sparring sessions. And the more he looked, the more Anakin came to realize he loved his Master. Correction- he had always loved his Master, even during his troubled adolescence years, but now he had also fallen in love with the older man.

Anakin could not say if it was due to the connection they now shared, or if the feeling had always been there, just needing to be brought to life. He just knew it was there.

He was in love with Obi-Wan and wanted him as his lover.

But how he could do it? And what about Padme? How could he make her understand that loving Obi-Wan would not make Anakin love her less? Could he ever dare to breach the topic with her? He did not want to lose her, but he wanted Obi-Wan too!

Anakin shook his head, looking out of the window at the Coruscant sunset. He had always wanted more than he already had. It had always been his problem. He had thought to have left it behind now that he was able to live openly with his family, but now the feeling was back.

"What is it, Anakin?" Padme murmured into his ear.

Lost in thought as he had been, Anakin almost startled. He had not sensed her approach. He turned to face her. "What do you mean?"

"It's clear there is something in your mind. It has been for a while, now."

Anakin looked deeply into his wife's eyes. Could he dare to tell her the truth?

Yes, he could—and he had. She deserved to know.

"You're right, there is something that has been bothering me."

"What?"

"I'm not sure if I can tell you this…"

"Anakin, you know you can tell me everything," Padme reassured him.

"Yes, I know, but…it's just I don't wish to hurt you."

Padme paled. "Not hurt me? You-you are not going to tell me you no longer love me, are you?"

"What?! No! Why are you saying such a thing?" Anakin asked, pulling her into his arms.

"It's just that the last weeks you have been distant…during our love making. As if there is something missing…"

"I know…" Anakin took a deep breath and tightened his arms around her frame. "Padme, I love you as much as I have ever loved you—don't ever doubt it."

"But? Because I sense there is a "but" coming," Padme pressed on, her body tense.

"But now I love Obi-Wan too." There, he had said it.

Padme relaxed and smiled up at him. "Of course, you love him! I have always known, even when you complained about him being a too strict master."

"Yes, yes, but now I love him differently. Something changed after the Blood Fever we spent together. Padme, I'm in love with him. I cannot stop thinking what it would be like to make love to you as he makes love to me…" Anakin was aware he was blushing, but he did not lower his eyes.

Padme looked at her husband for a long while, as valiantly tried not to squirm, then a slow smile spread on her face. "I would like to see that…" she whispered.

"Really?!" Anakin was stunned. "Are you not disgusted? Offended? Angry?"

"Quite the contrary—I'm turned on by the idea." Padme stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss.

"Oh. But I thought…I feared…"

"That I would feel betrayed?"

"Yes."

"Anakin, I love you and I know you love me. I also love Obi-Wan, although not in the same way you do. I would be delighted if he chose to become part of our family…so to speak."

Anakin could not believe it. "You really mean it?"

"Yes, I do."

"Oh Angel!" Anakin embraced her again, pressing her against his chest. "I love you so very much!"

"Me too, Ani, me too."

They stood silent for a while, looking at the sunset, then Padme whispered. "Have you any idea of how breach the topic with Obi-Wan?"

"Not yet, darling. But I am sure I will think of something. Just give me some time…"


	6. Chapter 6

§

A few evenings later, Anakin went to visit Obi-Wan's quarters, finding his Master reading in the common room.

The older man put down the datapad when he saw Anakin and smiled.

"Anakin! To what I own the pleasure of your visit?"

"Well…uhm…I came to see if you would like to talk for a while. It has been a while since we last did it."

Obi-Wan's eyes lightened up. "Yes, of course, sit down, make yourself comfortable." Once Anakin was seated he said, "So what do you wish to talk about? Your next mission? Your lightsabre class? Your children's training?"

"Love. I would like to talk about love," Anakin stated, even voiced.

"Well, this is quite a topic," Obi-Wan commented, arching his eyebrow, and sitting more comfortably on his armchair.

"Have you ever been in love, Obi-Wan?" Anakin began.

"Yes. Once," his Master replied promptly, although perplexed by the question.

"Who was she?"

"Siri."

"Did she love you back?"

"Yes."

Anakin was surprised; he had not expected it after the way Obi-Wan had talked of her before his Fever and what he had learned from Luminara.

"Why do you look so surprised, Anakin?"

"Because of what I know of your relationship. You loved her, you were fever-mated with her and yet you were with her only during your fevers… I find it very difficult to believe."

Obi-Wan tilted his head. "Why?"

"Obi-Wan, when two people love each other, they want to be to together all the time…I could not imagine not making love with Padme – or with you, he added mentally—for five years! I would go mad!"

Obi-Wan crossed his legs and leant back against the armchair. "Anakin, you start from the wrong premise. Siri and I never "made love". We just coupled in moments of need."

"But you just told me you loved each other!" Anakin exclaimed, frustrated.

"That's true. We loved each other, but I never made love to her, as you call it."

"Please explain this to me, because you are not making much sense."

"I'm not surprised. Our experiences have been totally different. All right, let's start from the beginning. When I was eighteen and Siri sixteen, we were sent on a mission to a planet called Quadrant Seven. Qui-Gon and Adi Gallia were with us, of course, but during our assignment we were separated from our Masters. It was during those days spent alone that Siri and I acknowledged the feeling between us. It was a surprise, but we embraced the discovery as only young people can do. We started making plans for the future, thinking we could convince the Council to make an exception for us or wondering if we could keep our relationship secret, as you did with Padme."

Anakin nodded in understanding. "What happened next?"

"Our Masters returned and Qui-Gon realized at once what had happened. On the journey back to Coruscant he told me not to make rash decisions and to talk with Yoda, which I did as soon as we arrived to the Temple. Master Yoda told me in no half words Siri and I would be expelled from the Order if we continued our relationship, because there was no way the Council was going to make an exception to the rules for us. After that, Siri and I talked and we both agreed being Jedi was too important for both of us. So we decided to break up and promised to never raise the topic again—which we did, at least until the day Siri died in my arms telling me she still loved me…as I still loved her." Obi-Wan took a deep sigh.

"It's a very sad story, Master. But why, if you decided to stay away from each other, did she become your Fever mate?"

"Because, my old, curious Padawan, I've the bad habit to be stranded somewhere when my Fever hits. Siri and I were on another mission, stranded in a high mountain sheltering by a snow storm, when I entered my first Fever. She was the only one there and, like you, she did not want to let me die because of my "blasted honour". She offered to be my Fever Mate, but made clear our promise still stood firm. We would couple during my fevers, but there wouldn't be anything more—and so it was."

Silence fell on the room for a few minutes, then Obi-Wan said softly, "You seems displeased."

"Forgive me, Obi-Wan, but it looks so bleak…How could you not want to have more with her between your arms? How could you not want to make love with her?!"

"Anakin, you keep on saying "making love"…I don't even know what it is! I just appeased my body's needs during those couplings. Of course, I made sure she as comfortable as possible, but there were no emotions involved in those encounters. Siri would have not wanted them. Neither of us "wanted more", as you said, because it was not the Jedi way. We kept it as impersonal as possible—and not be remembered for what we could never have." Obi-Wan looked straight at Anakin, willing him to understand.

And Anakin finally did, although he did not like it a bit. It really sounded so bleak and cold. He was so sorry his Master had never known the same joy he felt in Padme's arms.

There was another long pause, before Obi-Wan asked, "May I know what prompted this conversation?"

Anakin gulped as he remembered why he had started the topic.

"Yes…yes…it's a bit complex," he answered, almost stammering.

Obi-Wan said nothing, but give him a look that meant "take your time, organize your thoughts. I'm here to listen."

Anakin took a deep breath and decided to plunge in. "Obi-Wan, contrary to you, I know what making love means and how it differs from mere sex. I like to do it—a lot. I like to be close to my partners and give them pleasure." He used the plural, wondering if Obi-Wan would take the hint.

He did. Nothing escaped his Master. "Partners?"

"Yes. There are two persons I love and want to share pleasure with. One, of course, is Padme. The other…the other is someone I don't know if he would ever agree to be with me like this…" Anakin pushed on, his heart beating faster as the moment of truth came closer.

"He?" Obi-Wan could not hide his surprise.

"Yes, Master. He. _You_."

Obi-Wan's mouth opened, but no words came out. He closed it, uncrossed his legs, and tried again, "Me?" was everything he managed to whisper.

"Yes, you. I love you—and I desire you. I cannot stop thinking how good you felt inside me—and I want it again. Now, always, not in five years time."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "This is insane! You cannot mean it! What about Padme?"

"She knows about my feelings and gave her blessing. She wants you to share our bed as much as I do." Anakin made a move to touch Obi-Wan's hand, but the older man was quicker. He stood up and started pacing.

"Anakin," he said, clearly agitated, "you know I love you and I would gladly to everything for you or your family, but this…I don't even understand what you want from me…"

"I want you to allow me to show you what making love means. To show you what does mean to have sex because it's fun, because it's pleasurable, because you want to be close to someone…to do it because you feel like doing it, not because you have to do it in order to survive." Anakin had stood up too during his impassioned speech, and by the time he finished, he was standing in front of Obi-Wan, blocking his path.

He took the older man's hands and whispered, "Let me show you. Please." Thus speaking, Anakin lowered his head and kissed Obi-Wan. The feel of those lips and beard went straight to Anakin's heart and groin, and he moaned in disappointment, then Obi-Wan moved away.

"Anakin, I cannot do this. I'm sorry," the older Jedi said quietly but firmly. "Would you mind leaving me alone? It's quite late." He turned to look out of the window.

Anakin's heart dropped. Part of him wanted to insist, but the other told him Obi-Wan had been pushed enough for the evening, and that pressing him would only alienate him more. Anakin needed to retreat and leave his Master his space.

"All right, Obi-Wan, I will go, but please, think of what I said tonight."

Obi-Wan did not answer or turn to look at him, but Anakin could see his brief nod reflected by the transpisteel of the window.


	7. Chapter 7

The following days were full of tension and uneasy silences. Many a time Anakin sensed Obi-Wan's gaze rest on him, but every time he tried to meet it, the older man turned his head away.

At night, in their bed, Padme tried to soothe Anakin's fear he might had driven his Master away. She reassured him telling him Obi-Wan just needed time to think, and that whatever decision he would reach, he would never pull away from Anakin. They loved each each too much, even if, maybe, in different ways, for it to happen.

Thus Anakin resigned himself to wait for Obi-Wan's next move, harbouring the hope the older man would accept his offer of love.

Finally, ten days after their talk, the moment of truth arrived.

It was evening and Anakin was sitting in the living room, taking notes for the Jedi Starfighter piloting manual he was helping to write.

The apartment was silent because Padme had left that morning for a brief diplomatic mission, and the twins were spending the night in the Crèche.

Obi-Wan was home too, but the door between their quarters was closed. Anakin looked at it, wondering if he should use this opportunity to talk to his friend, because the tension of the past days was getting on his nerves.

He almost jumped when he saw Obi-Wan standing on the threshold of the now open door. He put his datapad away and forced a smile.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said as a greeting, trying to read the emotions of his Master's face.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan crossed the room until he stood near the couch where Anakin was sitting.

"Do you need something?" Anakin asked, wetting his lips.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. I thought we might talk, since we are alone."

Anakin sat straighter as he nodded. His heart started beating a little faster as he watched his Master take a seat in front of him.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began, "I've been thinking of what you told me. Of you loving me and desiring me."

Anakin nodded, and silently urged Obi-Wan to go on.

"Well, I can't say I understand what you feel or what you want from me. I've never felt "desire"—or perhaps, I have, when I was a teenager and longed for Siri's kisses and caresses, but all was lost when we decided not to pursue our love. My fever periods have never been joyous moments for me…Can you imagine what does it feel to lose your control and become a little more than an animal?"

"You didn't become an animal with me, Obi-Wan. You were considerate with me. An "animal" would have hurt me, while you did everything in your power to avoid it. I'm sure it was the same with Siri."

"Yes, maybe. But I never cared for her "pleasure", as you called it—nor for mine. I just pursued release as the way to return to normal again. She…she was just a tool…and I am now ashamed by it. By how I treated her. By how I treated you." Obi-Wan lowered his eyes to look at his folded hands.

Anakin leant forward and touched his friend's arm. "Don't feel ashamed, Obi-Wan. It's not your fault. You are what the Force made you, and you can't change it."

"I know, and I've accepted my nature long ago. It's just your words about "making love" and desire made me look at things in a different way."

"I'm sorry if I caused you distress; I never meant it." Anakin squeezed his friend's arm.

"I'm aware you didn't mean it, but it was one of the results of your words. The other one is…" Obi-Wan's voice trailed off, as he looked away.

"The other one is?" Anakin pressed, his breath coming a little quicker.

"The other one is I now wish to experience what you talked about." Obi-Wan stared straight at Anakin, his eyes very bright. "I want to make love, Anakin. If only once in my life, I want to know what it is like."

"Master…Obi-Wan…" Anakin said in a strangled voice. His shaking hand raised to stroke the older man's bearded cheek.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan took his hand between his own. "Will you show me?"

Anakin had trouble speaking, so caught he was by his emotions, but he finally managed to whisper, "Yes…I will. I love you Master…you know it, don't you?"

"Yes, I know. And I love you too, Anakin, although I never thought it would led me to this point."

Anakin smiled, as he regained his composure. "Surprises are good, Master." Then he sobered and his eyes posed on the older man's lips. "May I kiss you, Obi-Wan?" he asked as he leant closer.

"Yes…"

Anakin closed the distance between them and touched his lips to Obi-Wan's. They were dry, soft, and the sensation caused by his whiskers caressing his skin was both strange and pleasurable.

Anakin slid out his tongue to press its tip against the older man's lips, asking for entrance. Obi-Wan's lips opened a little and Anakin eagerly explored his mouth, trying to coax his Master's tongue into copying his movements.

When lack of oxygen finally forced them to part, both men were flushed and panting.

Obi-Wan let out a brief laugh. "You've got to forgive me, Anakin. This was my first kiss in over twenty years. I'm badly out of practice."

Anakin smiled. "I'm sure you will soon make up for the lost time." He bent his head for another, long kiss.

After a while, kissing while sitting on two different chairs became uncomfortable. Anakin wanted to embrace and kiss Obi-Wan and he had the feeling the older man too wanted more contact between them.

"What would you think if we moved this to a more comfortable location?" Anakin breathed as they lips parted after another kiss.

"Good idea. Let's go to my room." Obi-Wan stood up, and in an unexpected gesture, reached out with his hand to take Anakin's.

The younger man stood up and followed his Master to his bedroom, a room where he had been only once, when he had helped Obi-Wan to move in his belongings.

The room was tidy, neat, so very Obi-Wan's, it made Anakin smile.

They stopped near the bed and Obi-Wan let go of Anakin's hand, watching at his formed pupil with expectant eyes.

Anakin stepped closer and murmured. "You don't have to wait for my lead, Master. The trick here is to do what feels good. I promise to tell you if you do something I don't like—and you will do the same, all right?"

Obi-Wan nodded, and with a smile on his face, he pulled Anakin against his chest, kissing his again.

They pressed closer in the heat of the kiss, and Anakin moaned as he felt the proof his Master's desire against his thighs. The press of that hardness made him almost frantic with the need to feel Obi-Wan's skin against his own, but he controlled himself. He did not want to scare Obi-Wan by being too aggressive.

Anakin pulled away from the kiss and panted, "We are both overdressed…"

Obi-Wan nodded, and his hands moved to unbuckle his belt.

"Let me," Anakin said, batting the hands away, and making a quick work of the buckle. He posed the belt on a nearby chair, then took off the sash from around Obi-Wan's waist. Finally, he pushed the layers of tunics open, baring his Master's chest.

Obi-Wan freed his arms from the tunics, as Anakin caressed his chest and belly. The younger man had never imagined one day he would think of a man as being beautiful, but Obi-Wan was. He was slender and compact, in perfect physical form.

Anakin's fingers carded through Ob-Wan's chest hairs, enjoying the sensation. It was so different from Padme's or his own chest… He felt hands at his waist and realized Obi-Wan was unbuckling his belt. He quickly joined to help, and he soon found himself bare-chested and pressing against Obi-Wan, feeling that wonderful chest hair brush against his skin.

They kissed again and again, until Anakin felt Obi-Wan's fingers slid beneath his trousers' waistband, the touch gentle and undemanding, but there was a question in the older man's gaze.

"Yes, do it," Anakin said, as his own hands reached for Obi-wan's leggings.

They quickly divested each other from their clothes and boots and finally Anakin was able to look at his Master's naked body, as he had not been able or interested to do during the Fever.

His gaze raked the older man's body from his shoulders to his chest, down to his belly and his strong legs, before trailing up again to his crotch.

Obi-Wan's sex was hard and swollen. It looked to be shorter than Anakin's but thicker.

"You are gorgeous, you know?" Anakin said breathily. "Very sexy."

Obi-Wan blushed. "I don't really know. I've never thought of myself that way…"

"Well, you are. Very much so." Anakin smiled and reached out to take Obi-Wan in his hand. He felt hot and hard, similar to his own, yet different. He stroked slowly, watching avidly as Obi-Wan closed his eyes and rocked his hips.

It did not take long for his Master's breath to become laboured, so Anakin stopped his ministrations. Obi-Wan was used to chasing release, not to make the experience last, and Anakin could not risk him losing control when they had barely started.

He removed his hand as Obi-Wan opened his eyes, watching him dazedly.

"Lie on the bed," Anakin whispered, kissing his brow. "There are other things I wish us to do…"

Obi-Wan nodded and climbed into bed, stretching on his back, watching intently as Anakin knelt by his side, before lying lightly atop of him.

Obi-Wan moaned as their erections pressed together and bucked against Anakin, seeking more stimulation, as his arms surrounded the younger man's back.

Anakin lowered his head to kiss his Master's nose, cheeks, eyelids, as under him Obi-Wan kept on arching and wriggling to increase the friction on his aroused sex.

Anakin pushed himself up on his arms and knees, breaking the contact between them.

Obi-Wan let out an agonized moan. "Anakin…" he breathed, looking slightly desperate, "come here…I need to come…"

"Not yet, Obi-Wan." Anakin looked down at the unbelieving eyes, "Master, making love is much more than just achieving release. It's losing yourself in the pleasure your body and your partner's can give you. It's not just a headlong rush to orgasm…do you understand it?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, still painting hard, although he looked less desperate.

"Let me show you, then. I promise you will like it." Anakin lowered himself again, half on the bed, half on Obi-Wan, as he made sure to avoid the older man's erection.

He kissed Obi-Wan while rubbing his upper arms, trying to make him relax. Then he moved down his Master's body, leaving a damp trail along his skin. Obi-Wan let him do it, caressing his back gently, until Anakin reached his nipples. When he licked one of the pert nubs, Obi-Wan's fingers dug deeply into his muscles.

"Anakin!" he cried out, arching his back.

"What?" Anakin asked, as he sucked one nipple and fingered the other.

"Stop it!" Obi-Wan groaned, legs thrashing on the mattress.

"Why?" Anakin raised his head, surprised. "Don't you like it?"

"Yes…no…I can't stand it…it's too much…" Obi-Wan panted, hair damp with sweat.

"No, it's not. There is so much more pleasure you body can experience before it becomes too much." Thus speaking, Anakin bent his head again, even if he let go of the nipples he had been tormenting. He moved his mouth down Obi-Wan's torso, biting gently at his ribs, brushing his chest hairs with his nose, licking his belly button, until he reached the heavy sex.

Anakin had never seen a cock this close. He studied the swollen head already slick with precum and the prominent vein on the underside. Then daring greatly, he kissed the moist tip, tasting his Master for the first time.

Obi-Wan cried out again and surged to sit up! "Anakin!" he exclaimed, voice shaky. He reached out to tug at Anakin's shoulder, but the younger man ignored him, as he opened his mouth and took the hard sex inside.

Obi-Wan groaned aloud and fell back against the mattress. Anakin felt like smiling. He thought about what he liked when Padme did this for him, and he lightly sucked, running the flat of his tongue against the underside of the shaft.

Obi-Wan thrashed on the bed, nearly kicking Anakin as he lashed out with a leg.

Anakin continued to suck and lick, enjoying the noises his lover was making, until he sensed Obi-Wan tense.

"_No!"_ he thought, wrenching his mouth away. _"It don't want it to end like this!"_ Thus he quickly pressed against the base of Obi-Wan's cock, stopping the imminent orgasm.

Obi-Wan moaned in disappointment. "Anakin," he croaked, "please…I cannot take more…"

"Me too," Anakin whispered. His cock felt as hard as never before, and he desperately wanted to feel Obi-Wan inside him.

"Do you have anything we can use as lubricant?" he asked, looking around the room.

Obi-Wan reached for his bedside table, pulling the drawer open. He rummaged inside with shaking fingers until he found a tube of healing gel.

"The label says it's safe for internal use, even if I don't think they meant this."

Anakin smiled at his Master's irony, then threw himself on the mattress, rolling onto his back.

Obi-Wan looked at him surprised and he explained, "I want to see your face when you come."

The older man flushed crimson, then opened the tube, squeezing a good amount of gel on his fingers. He scooted down the bed, until he was kneeling between Anakin's legs, and reached out to gently spread the gel on the younger man's opening.

"Hurry up," Anakin said, his hand lazily stroking his burning erection, feeling his body open readily to accept Obi-Wan's fingers.

One, two, three digits were inserted and twisted, until Anakin was reduced to a puddle of unfulfilled need.

"Stop, Obi-Wan! I'm ready! Take me, take me now!

"Yes…" Obi-Wan breathed. He quickly slicked his erection with the gel, then took hold of himself and gently guided himself inside Anakin.

The younger man cried out when he felt the turgid organ enter him. He had dreamed it for so long it seemed almost unreal. His Master was there, making love to him, not led by the imperative of his Fever, but because he wanted it. He wanted Anakin.

Obi-Wan slid all the way in and stilled. He looked down at Anakin's face and smiled.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Anakin replied, wrapping his arms around his shoulder and pulling his head down for a kiss. Their tongues touched and caressed as Obi-Wan's hips started a rocking motion.

Anakin freed his lips and moaned aloud when his prostate was hit. "There, Obi-Wan…there…" he panted.

Obi-Wan angled his hips to be sure to hit his lover's spot with every thrust, as his rhythm quickened.

Their skin shone with sweat, their breath became laboured, their moans and groans grew louder as the two men moved together toward completion.

"Touch me," Anakin begged and Obi-Wan rushed to wrap his hand around his blood-red erection, sliding it up and down, first hesitantly, then more confidently as Anakin's cries became sharper.

Anakin sensed his orgasm approach. His toes curled, his belly muscles tensed and his ass clenched around Obi-Wan as climax crashed over him, as intense as never before.

His triumphant roar was soon echoed by Obi-Wan's, as the older man too found his satisfaction.

A few minutes later, Anakin found himself lying on sweat soaked sheets, with Obi-Wan's body slumped over him.

He tightened his embrace around the pale skinned shoulders and posed a light kiss on Obi-Wan's damp hair, waiting for his lover to recover.

Obi-Wan stirred and raised his head, looking at the young man. "Hi," he whispered, smiling.

"Hi," Anakin smiled back. "How was it?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment. "Intense. Beautiful. I never thought it could be like this."

Anakin grinned. "Good. I'm happy to hear it, because I can safely say it will grow even better the more we practice and learn each other's tastes."

"I trust your major expertise here," Obi-Wan rolled onto his side, pulling Anakin along. "And now my old Padawan, what do you think about going to sleep? I'm an old man, and I need to rest if you want me to "practice" again."

Anakin smiled. "Old man my ass! _You_ wore _me_ out!" He moved closer to Obi-Wan and whispered. "Go to sleep, my Master. I will be here when you wake up. I will always be here."

"Yes…me too."

They kissed a last time, then Obi-Wan closed his eyes and fell asleep, warm, comfortable and loved in Anakin's arms.

Anakin watched him for a while, still amazed by the turn his life had just taken, before closing his eyes too.


	8. Chapter 8

EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

Anakin freed himself from Obi-Wan's embrace and sat up, looking as his Master slept on. The older man was beautiful in his slumber. His thick hair, still auburn but for the sprinkling of grey at his temples he insisted had been put there by Anakin's pranks as Padawan, was tousled, giving him a carefree look.

Anakin felt his heart swell with love, as it always happened when looked at the members of his beautiful extended family.

The younger man put on a robe and left the bedroom, leaving Obi-Wan quarters and walking into his own. He went to the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

He smiled when he saw he was not alone. Padme was there too, feeding—or trying to—little Qui-Gon.

She smiled brightly when she was him. "Anakin!"

"Padme, my Angel," he answered, bending down to kiss her cheek. "How is the little man doing?" he asked looking at the auburn-haired, blue-eyed toddler.

"He has decided he no longer wants to eat his breakfast. He wants "grown up" food." Padme answered, trying to spoon some cereals in the stubbornly closed little mouth.

Anakin shook his head. "Your father won't like it, young man," he admonished sternly.

"Daddy no like?" Qui-Gon Kenobi asked in a small voice. "But I am a good boy! I am eating, Unca Anakin…" the child munched down the cereals while staring wide eyed at Anakin.

Padme smiled as she fed her son. "One would think that Obi-Wan is some kind of ogre by seeing his reaction, while instead he is such a gentle man…"

"I know," Anakin smiled at her, as they both thought of Obi-Wan's kindness and of how the older man's inclusion in their family had brought them so much joy.

After their first time, he and Obi-Wan had often shared the older man's bed, while Anakin divided his time and attentions between his wife and his lover.

That had gone on until the night Padme, after much coaxing, had convinced Obi-Wan to join her and Anakin in their bed.

Obi-Wan had proved a very adaptable lover and they had discovered many ways to make love all together.

There had been nights when Padme went on her hands and knees as Anakin took her kneeling behind her and Obi-Wan had done the same with him.

Other nights instead, Anakin had reclined on his side, with Obi-Wan thrusting in him as he spooned against his back, while Padme pleasured her husband with her mouth, her body facing his feet, as he did the same for her.

Another position they had tried had been with Obi-Wan lying on his back with Anakin straddling his hips while facing toward the foot of the bed, while Padme rode on her husband's lap, embracing him. However this position had not been appreciated because Obi-Wan could not move his hips the couple's weight on him, and Anakin too had been unable to do much rocking.

Things had gone on like that, with Anakin being the link between Obi-Wan and Padme, until the day his wife had taken him apart and had asked him if he had noticed the way the older man looked at them when they played with Luke and Leia.

Anakin had nodded. "Yes, I noticed it. It looks like longing, doesn't it?"

"Indeed. Listen, do you think he might have wanted to have children with Master Unduli after she agreed to become his Fever Mate? They are friends and now that attachments are allowed, he might have hoped to become a father," Padme had suggested.

Anakin had been silent for a while, lost in thought, then had nodded. "It could be possible. He has never mentioned it, but it's not surprising given how reserved he is."

"Well, you could ask him…" Padme murmured.

"Why should I? What good would do if he said he wanted a child? Oh." Anakin's voice had died when he had understood what his wife was implying. "Do you mean you…?"

"Only if you agree…and if Obi-Wan wants it. Yes, I would be delighted to give him a child. He is part of our family, and I wish to see him happy."

"Me too." Anakin had smiled, pulling Padme into an embrace. "You are a real treasure, Angel. Of course I agree. I confess I have had the fantasy to see you two together for a while, but I didn't want to press anything…Our situation is already weird enough as it is."

"No, Anakin, it's not weird. It's is special—like us." Padme had stated quietly, before rising on her toes to kiss him.

Thus the campaign to convince Obi-Wan to become Padme's lover too had started.

It had taken long to wore down the older man's reserves. Obi-Wan had not wanted to come between them or to cause problems or jealousies in their three-ways relationship, but in the end Padme's persuasions had won and Obi-Wan had agreed to become her lover.

However, he had kept postponing doing it until the night Anakin had Padme had decided it was enough.

Anakin had sat against the bed board with Obi-Wan sitting between his spread legs, his back leaning against the younger man's chest, as his lover had played with his nipples and stroked his cock.

When Obi-Wan had been sufficiently aroused, Anakin had nodded to Padme and his wife had lost no time to straddle the older man's hips, taking his erection deep inside. Obi-Wan, who had been reclining his head on Anakin's shoulder, his eyes closed, totally relaxed, had been taken by surprise.

His eyes had snapped open in shock when he had his most intimate flesh being engulfed by Padme's heat.

"Padme!" he had cried out, whipping his head up.

Anakin had tightened his arms around his chest and whispered, "We were tired of waiting, Master. Now, enjoy it," into his ear as Padme had started rising and falling onto his cock.

After that first time, now confident it was really what Anakin had Padme wanted, Obi-Wan had no longer hesitated to act as a second husband to the woman, and there had been many nights when the two men had filled her in turn, sometime challenging each other to bring her to pleasure as many times as possible.

When Padme had announced she was pregnant, it was impossible to say who was more excited between her and Anakin, while Obi-wan, while happy, had been more cautious.

"We don't know for sure who is the father," he often said when Anakin teased him for his impending fatherhood.

"Padme insists it's yours. She says it's too well behaved to be mine," Anakin would reply, praying the Force it was really so, for he could not bear to see disappointment replace hope in Obi-Wan's eyes.

And then, finally, the wait had been over when Padme had given birth to a healthy, beautiful, auburn haired boy.

There had not been any doubt about who his father was, nor there had been any uncertainty on what his name was going to be. The three of them had looked at each and said together, "Qui-Gon," after the man that, in a way, had brought all of them together.

Anakin smiled, as he returned to the present, watching his wife feed his mate's son, as the light of the new day bathed all of them in warmth, and could not help but think life was good.

So very good indeed.

THE END


End file.
